


Hatch

by JupiterIsaJellyfish



Series: Cryptid Found Footage: The Leviathan [8]
Category: Leviathan - rest_in_rip, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But you want to know something funny?, Crack, Late Night Conversations, Leviathan!Izuku, a humble start for a con-artist, also stupid, i wrote this ages ago and wanted to show Sparks, stars this is short, this is the genesis of Found Footage, this is why i joined the discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterIsaJellyfish/pseuds/JupiterIsaJellyfish
Summary: Izuku may not be anyone's secret love child but apparently that won't stop Todoroki from making his conspiracy theories





	Hatch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216827) by [rest_in_rip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_rip/pseuds/rest_in_rip). 



> Y'all know the drill, go read Leviathan by rest_in_rip unless you want this to make even _less_ sense *finger guns*

Izuku never thought he’d be a stranger to the dead of night; years of consistent nightmares had inoculated him to the early AM. But, as his control over his quirk evolved, the nightmares came fewer with farther between. 

So here he was, breaking his month long streak, utterly out of his element as he trudged towards the kitchen. Apparently he’d gotten used to a good night’s rest. 

Attempting to rub away the scales under his blurry eyes, Izuku figured he could use something cold to drink. 

The static sapia light from the microwave, currently declaring 3:46, powdered the kitchen with a weird golden tinge and cast oblong shadows up towards the muffled neon glow of the window facing the grounds. 

Izuku stepped inside, jolting slightly when a silhouette by the curtains glanced over at him.

His fins relaxed away a second later. It was just Todoroki. 

That made sense; Tokoyami tended to inhabit the lobby only from around 23:00 to 2:30, Shinsou didn’t like to leave his room after 1:30, and Todoroki was usually haunting the early mornings. Tsuyu wouldn’t be up for another hour for her 5 o'clock jog. Izuku had yet to understand how she did it every day. He suspected it was because she actually keep a sensible sleep schedule. She was only rivaled by Shoji in the healthy lifestyle department. They’d probably outlive everyone here.

Todoroki acknowledged him with a tilt of his head and went back figuring out to his ice cream. Izuku made a quiet hum of greeting and opened the cabinet. He fished out a plastic cup covered in cartoon dinosaurs from the back then got his ingredients from the fridge. 

He watched distractedly as his cursed concoction of cranberry and coconut water came together like old rivals ready to ruin someone’s day. He downed half of it and resolved to try and get some more sleep. 

As he stepped towards the door though, Todoroki interrupted his train of thought.

“Midoriya,”

Izuku paused and looked back. 

“Hmm?”

Todoroki’s expression was as inscrutable as ever, staring intensely down at his half-melted ice cream. For a moment Izuku wondered if he’d imagined hearing him.

Then Todoroki continued without looking up.

“Were you… hatched?”

Izuku’s mind helpfully flatlined. 

“Was I what now?”

“You’re a reptile… or your quirk seems to make you one… did you hatch?” Todoroki mused with all seriousness.

Izuku had never been at more of a loss “I… No? No, I wasn’t, why would you-” Izuku squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath to collect himself. It was just Todoroki. This is what he’s like. Especially at four in the morning. 

The exchange died gracelessly and Izuku regained his resolve to go back to bed. 

“Midoriya, do you think-?”

“ _Do not ask Tokoyami if he was hatched_ ”.

“Ok. Goodnight, Midoriya”.

“ _Or Tsuyu_ ”.

“Ok. Goodnight”.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: get regular sleep kids, insomnia isn't nearly as sexy as fanfiction wants you to think it is. 
> 
> Ngghhhh I've officially run out of finished one-shots (not that more aren't on the way they're just young half-formed and not fit to survive on their own in the wild). If you come up with any Leviathan prompts or just like the series please feel free to shoot me a comment.


End file.
